It's Not Perfect But It's Something
by revolunacyfireboy
Summary: Birthday gift for shipwrightkaku on tumblr. A collection of drabbles/short stories of their otp; some are cute, fluffy, and will make you grin like a dork while others are serious and even heart breaking.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Painting Nails  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **BonneyLaw  
**Warning(s): **Dorks being cute

**_Part 1 of 8_**

"Law, let me paint your nails."

Law held up a thick textbook, slightly annoyed. "I'm studying, Bonney."

His girlfriend flipped him off. "Just get your weenie ass over here."

Apparently he wasn't getting out of this. "If I fail, I'm blaming it on you." Grumbling had never stopped Bonney or Kid from doing something before, but it sure did make him feel better.  
Law shuffled over to her grudgingly and plopped onto the couch in front of her.  
She laughed and tucked some hair behind an ear. 'Not that way' was the uttered explanation when she forced him to turn around.

"You can't paint my nails like thi- oh." Law's grumbled sentence was cut off when Bonney pulled him backwards, forcing him to lay against her and use her chest as impromptu 'pillows'. "This is uncomfortable."

Bonney snorted and grabbed one of his hands. "You're such a fucking weenie."

Law resigned himself to being stuck here for as long as it took.

The color she insisted on using was a garish shade of ultramarine blue.  
It almost made him cringe.  
At least watching her doing the actual painting of nails was oddly hypnotic; he could kind of tune out and not pay attention to the color.

Until his left hand.  
Until she reached his ring finger.

Bonney skipped over that finger, and it was a tad baffling but he didn't point it out; she had probably just missed it and would get back to it.  
Then she put away the blue nail polish.  
Law had just started to complain, just opened his mouth to say if she was going to do this then to not miss anything, when a new color came into view.

It was slightly darker than the blue but still bright. It had glitter in it. It was _purple_.

His words died in confusion, and Law watched as Bonney painted the missed nail purple. "What is this?" He flexed his fingers as he spoke, leaving no question that as to what he was referring to.

Bonney laughed and showed him her own bright red/pink/what the fuck ever is that color called painted nails.  
And then her own left hand, painted the same blaring color. Except her ring finger.

Law opened and closed his mouth a few times - no words came. Bonney looped her ring finger around his, almost like a pinky promise but sans the pinky.  
"Oh." It was the most intelligent thing he could manage, and Bonney laughed at him yet again (she didn't call him a weenie this time though) and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

Law allowed it the first time but when she tried to do it again he ducked his head away (and she did call him a weenie).

Although.  
He might have ducked his head to keep her from seeing his dorky smile more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Breakdown  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **BonneyLaw  
**Warning(s): **n/a

**_Part 2 of 8_**

"Law, may I come in?"

Five words had never been so terrifying.

"You don't need permission. It's our bedroom." Really, he was worried.  
And rightfully so.

Bonney looked on the edge of tears.  
"What's wrong?"  
She refused to look Law in the eye and just shrugged at his question.  
"Bonney." "Nothing's wrong."

Clearly, he wasn't going to get an answer from her. So Law did the next best thing; he opened his arms.  
Bonney pressed herself into his embrace, curling in his lap as best she could.  
It was actually rather uncomfortable, his desk chair wasn't really big enough for something like this, but Law didn't raise a single complaint and just held his girlfriend tightly.

He toyed with some of her long hair; some ends were split. "You're really not going to tell me what's wrong."  
Bonney pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "It's stupid."  
"It's not stupid." Law idly braided the strands of hair in his hands; not tight enough to hold, nor knot. "It's never stupid."

She laughs and the hot wash of her breath over his skin was slightly uncomfortable but Law didn't push her away.  
"It's reeaally stupid."  
Bonney pauses a moment, takes a breath, possibly hesitating to see if he'll drop the subject or not.  
"It was just some jack ass at work. I've told you and Kid about it a thousand times before."

He sighs and she starts to push herself away from him. "I told you it was stupid." It's a biting tone with no real bite.  
So he keeps his arms around her.  
"That place is toxic for you."

Bonney stops trying to move away from him. "I know." She presses her forehead to Law's. "I know."

And there are a thousand things Law wants to say; but they've been said too many times before so he doesn't say anything at all.  
This is all he can offer her.  
This is all she wants.

So they stay that way, silent yet not uncomfortable, until Kid gets home and Bonney goes to bug him about food and Law returns to his abandoned work as if the moment never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Attempt at Dinner  
**Rating: **G (?)  
**Pairing: **KidLaw  
**Warning(s): **Kid swears a lot?

_**Part 3 of 8**_

Law has never really believed in 'it's the thought that counts'.

It's a stupid saying to him.

After coming home to find all the smoke detectors blaring at ear splitting levels, a plume of smoke wafting from the kitchen, and a loud exclamation of 'this is not how you fucking make soup!' he starts to seriously rethink his views on the saying.

"Eustass?" He tentatively called out as he ventured closer to the kitchen. "Eustass, what are you doing?"  
Law didn't get an answer to his question, but he didn't need one as he stepped into the kitchen.

Everything was in a state of disarray; the sink, the table, Kid's hair... If it wasn't for the fact that he was going to have to clean this up, it'd be slightly humorous.

"I was trying to fucking cook."

Law just nods, Kid sounds too serious to make light of the situation, and turns off the stove.

"So..." There's no real delicate way to broach the subject, but he tries. "What happened?"

Kid shrugs and manages to look angry and helpless at the same time. "I don't fucking know! One moment I'm making soup like the instruction say, and then. And then it's like a volcano blew or something! God damn it!"  
He throws the towel that had been hanging across his shoulder to the floor uselessly.

"Alright, calm down." It's honestly funny any time Kid has a 'fit', but right now Law knows laughing wouldn't be good so he bites his lip.  
Then he wonders.  
"Why did you want to cook anyway?" It was always himself or Bonney who cooked, or they got take out. Kid had never even shown interest in it before.

There was a silence in the air, heavier than the smoke that was still filtering out, that lasted so long that Law had given up waiting for the answer and had started cleaning.

"I-" He looked back, noting that Kid was blushing and looking adamantly at the floor. "I just wanted to do something." A shrug, and he glances up at the mess he made before looking downward again. "You have school, and Bonney works. I mean, I work too but I'm still home a lot so, you know."  
Another shrug followed the end of his words.

Ah. He was trying to do something nice. Cute.  
Law finally smiled and flung Kid's discarded dish towel at his head to get his attention. "I appreciate it. Now, come here and help me clean this disaster and then we'll order pizza or something."  
Kid grumbled and swatted him with the towel (on the ass too, how inappropriate) but it was impossible not to notice the small smile he now had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Wreck  
**Rating: **G (?)  
**Pairing: **KidLaw  
**Warning(s): **n/a (I think.)

_**Part 4 of 8**_

All Law could do was sit on the curb.

The twisted heap of metal that use to be the car he was driving was across from him, and looking at it made a lump form in his throat.  
His phone was in his hands; Law had a memory of calling someone, but it was gray and fuzzy and he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

Someone (a paramedic, perhaps) had tried to get him to go to the hospital but Law waved them away; though his leg was bleeding and he did allow it to be looked at it.  
It was a little worrying that he couldn't feel anything.  
A little voice in the back of his mind supplied that he was in shock; it made sense, with his unclear memory, being numb and cold, and lack of pain.

Maybe he should go to the hospital.

Someone called his name what sounded like his name. Law looked around, and spotted a mop of messy red hair coming towards him. So, he really had called someone?

He stood, and stumbled into the person calling his name as pain shot up his leg; a good sign he was coming out of shock, at least.  
"Hey, Trafalgar, what the fuck happened?" A closer inspection of the person (who was now grasping his shoulders and keeping him from swaying) revealed that it was Kid.  
Oh, duh. Of course it was.

"I'm sorry about your car, Eustass."  
"Wha- Forget about the damned car! Why the fuck aren't you going to the hospital, you look like hell."  
Law opened and closed his mouth a few times, before settling to just nodding as Kid spoke - he felt sick and everything around him still felt fuzzy and muted. Paying attention was almost painful.  
He also didn't want to go to the hospital, he was fine, really. He was a doctor (almost), so he should know.

"Hey, Law." That got his attention though - they almost never called each others given name. "Really, I'm serious about the car. It wasn't your fault, right, and it was old anyway. I can replace it so, don't be upset."  
He wasn't upset about the wreck - well, a little, but it was a car and he was fine and he wanted to convey that to Kid.  
"I can be replaced as well." Oh. Well. That's not what he wanted to say at all.

"What? No." Kid's expression crumpled into something that was (in Law's current state of mind) indescribable. "No, hell no. Law, you're not replaceable. If something happened to you, I'd..."  
Kid nearly crushes him in a tight hug, and doesn't finish his sentence.

He doesn't need to.  
Law understood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Videogames  
**Rating: **Teen (?)  
**Pairing: **BonneyKid(?) + Law  
**Warning(s): **Lots of swearing (grown adults acting like children)

_**Part 5 of 8**_

Videogames were a serious thing.

Well, not according to Law; but Bonney and Kid certainly treated them as such.  
Or, fought as if they treated them as such.

It had become such a common occurrence to hear them yelling and berating each other over something entirely ridiculous that Law wouldn't even look up from what he was doing anymore.

"You can't fucking do that, that's cheating!"

Case in point.

"Of course I can fucking do that, dick bag. It wouldn't be in the game if I couldn't do it!"

He had no idea what they were even playing; something about go-karts and characters from different games pit against each other.

"Listen here, you little cunt, I don't fucking care if it's in the game. That. Was. Cheating."

That prompted Law to lower his book a little, too see what the hell was going on. The two idiots were glaring daggers at one another and the game seemed to have been abandoned.

"Oh, bringing out the big guns now, huh? Guess I better watch out, except, oh wait, you can't go two feet without crashing into something! I bet you always choose the biggest characters to compensate for something!"

And _that_ almost made him laugh. Bonney sure never pulled punches.

"What?! You've seen me fucking naked before, you _know_ that's not true! I pick Bowser because he's awesome!"

"Bowser always gets his scaly ass kicked! Just like you, Mr. Tiny Dick."

Law was biting his lip now, chest hurting slightly from the effort of not laughing. Really, this was fucking ridiculous, he needed to record this so they could see how stupid they looked.

"I don't have a tiny dick, you bitch!"

But Bonney was no longer listening to him, repeating 'tiny dick' in a sing-song voice while she picked up the game controller, apparently intent on continuing the game even if Kid wasn't.  
Kid was extremely red in the face, and looked about ready to strangle her.

Law lost it.  
How was he _not_ supposed to break down into tear-inducing laughter after all of that?  
His chest hurt from laughing and his cheeks from smiling, and he only wound down once he started coughing from lack of breath.  
As he was wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand, he caught sight of Bonney and Kid staring at him.  
"What?"

They both sort of floundered a moment before Kid spoke up. "We haven't seen you laugh like that in a long time. It's kind of odd."

Law blushed and covered his face with his book.

"Aw. Stop being so cute Law, it suits you too well!"

Law threw his book and everything on the couch at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Scare  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **BonneyKid + Law  
**Warning(s): **Practice safe sex kids.

_**Part 6 of 8**_

It's the first time something like this had happened.

It didn't feel real - not Bonney quietly telling them, not going out to buy 'necessary items', not the awkward and rather invasive questions from whatever pimpled faced idiot rang the items up.  
Not even sitting in the small hallway in front of the bathroom with Kid.

Law wondered if he was in shock - he certainly felt a lot like he had several months ago.

Kid looked horrible. His hair wasn't in it's normal flame (tulip) like style, instead hanging limp, and he had bitten and sucked on his bottom lip from nerves so much that it was starting to swell a little.  
His eyes flickered between the bathroom door and everything else in the vicinity, and he was bouncing his leg like someone with a caffeine addiction.

Law wanted to reach out and grab his knee, hold it steady and reassure him.  
But he knew there was really nothing he could say to Kid in this situation that would be reassuring, so instead he continued to flip the box in his hands around and read snippets of text.

It was a digital test - ninety-nine percent accuracy, a three to six minute wait, no confusing lines or circles to decode just straight text.  
Or so the box claimed anyway.  
How long had they been in the hallway, anyway? It certainly didn't feel like between three to six minutes; it felt more like hours.

There had been more than one test, so perhaps she had used them both. Best way to avoid false positives (even if the small pamphlet said that while false negatives happened, true false positives were rare).  
Maybe Bonney just didn't want to tell them what the tests said.  
That thought sent a chill of worry down his spine.

Apparently Kid felt the same, as he got to his feet and gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Bonney? You alright?"  
It wasn't very tactful, but it was the most delicate he could manage to be.

There was no answer from inside, and Kid glanced back at him.  
All Law could do was shrug helplessly and mime knocking again.  
Apparently Kid had no better ideas because he knocked again.

Again there was no answer.  
But Bonney did open the door.  
"What-" Bonney just handed Kid the test, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Oh." He looked at the test in his hand, then back to her. She had started to cry. "Oh. Babe." Kid pulled her into a tight hug. Bonney let him, crying openly into her shoulder.

Law wanted to say something - but everything he thought of sounded wrong.  
He remained quiet, and seated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Fort  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **BonneyKidLaw  
**Warning(s): **This is pure cute.

_**Part 7 of 8**_

A day when Law had the apartment to himself was a blessing. It was quiet, and he could manage to study or get work done; whatever needed to be done really.

A day when everyone was home but it was quiet was something waiting to happen. It always set Law on edge, and he spent more time anticipating something than he did doing anything he needed to.

Today was one of the latter.  
And it was way too fucking quiet.

Law hadn't seen Kid nor Bonney since breakfast when he had retreated to the bedroom to study.  
He had assumed they were going to play videogames, yell at each other and generally just be obnoxious, but there hadn't been a single peep from the living room yet.

At first he wasn't too worried. Just because there was no noise now didn't mean there wouldn't be (those two _could_ act like civilized adults when they wanted to).  
Then an hour had passed and Law didn't even hear the TV.

He let it go - maybe they were actually acting like human beings for once.

Two more hours passed and he couldn't let it go anymore - there was absolutely no sound other than his own breathing. It was worse on his nerves than horror movies.  
So, he trudged out to the living room - if only to see if things really were quiet and he hadn't just gone deaf.

And there _was_ sound.  
It was just muffled under every cushion in the place and several layers of sheets.  
Had... they really built a fort out of cushions and sheets?

Law stood there for a while, flabbergasted.  
"What are you two doing?"  
Whatever was making noise inside the fort stopped, and then rustling was heard before the edge of a sheet was lifted and his partners peered up at him with wide grins.

"We're watching movies on Kid's laptop." Bonney cheerfully informed him.  
"Inside a fort?" Law was still slightly confused; he felt like the only adult.  
"Hell yeah. It's like a personal theater." Kid's answer was matter of fact, as if everyone built forts just to watch movies.

Bonney made grabby hands at him. "Come join us."  
"I'm studying."  
"You're always studying you nerd. Come watch movies with us."

Law was sure he shook his head no, yet somehow still found himself inside the haphazard fort.  
It was dark, and slightly humid, but he was mostly in Kid's lap and Bonney's head was on his, and the movie was actually pretty good.

Eh.  
He was comfortable.  
Studying could wait an hour (or five).


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Late Night  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **BonneyKidLaw  
**Warning(s): **nah

_**Part 8 of 8**_

Law did most of his heavy thinking at night.

It was quiet at night, and he probably wasn't going to sleep even if he was in bed. It was better to spend his time thinking and writing things down.

He kept a journal.  
Law wrote in it often; thoughts, ideas, scribbles, he wrote about major events in his life, made lists of things he wanted to do (even if some of them were impossible).  
He liked to read over old entries.  
Some of them made him angry, some of them made him cry. They were important all the same.

His past year had been the most crazy. But, also the happiest.  
His first year completely away from his 'family', living with Bonney and Kid.  
Things could only get better, right?

"Law?"

Law glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name.  
Bonney was half-sitting up, rubbing an eye as she peered groggily at him. "Babe, why aren't you in bed? It's like, three in the morning."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I was doing some reading."  
"Well come try. No one wants a doctor who falls asleep on the job."

He smiled fondly. "I'm not a doctor yet, but that would be bad." Law closed his journal (there was no need to put it away, neither Kid nor Bonney had ever touched it) and stood, stretching, before moving to the bed.  
He had barely started to climb in before Bonney was pulling at his shirt, pulling him closer and into her arms.

"I'm not comfortable like this, you octopus." She begrudgingly let Law move onto his side though she immediately wrapped around him again.  
"Not an octopus." It was half-mumbled and a bad come back but it _was_ three am.

A heavy arm settled over Law's waist and curled around Bonney. "Ah, did I wake you, Eustass?"  
Kid made a sleepy noise and pressed a kiss to his neck (which tickled and made him laugh softy). "Too sleepy to talk?"  
"Jus' go to sleep Trafalgar. 'slate as hell."

"Of course."  
Conversation was done after that.

Law still didn't feel all that tired though; but he was wedged between a rock and another rock and wiggling would probably not be appreciated.  
But, it wasn't bad.  
It was warm, and trapped between these two he felt safe and loved.

How many times had he felt that before?  
It wasn't often, not after Corazon.  
Truly, this life he had now wasn't perfect. But it was something he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

And that, made him happy.


End file.
